The First Avenger: Captain America
by pheonixanddragon828
Summary: This is a summary of how a version of Captain America's origin may be successfully adapted to a live-action film. It includes some casting and is entirely written by my brother.


**The First Avenger: Captain America**

by

Curtis Chou

Credits: Jason Lewis as Steve Rogers; Tom Cruise as the Red Skull, David Thewlis as Baron Zemo, Tim Pocock as Bucky Barnes, Emmanuelle Vaugier as Peggy Carter, Eric Bana as Namor, Hugh Jackman as James Howlett, Matt Bomer as Union Jack, Matthew MacFadyen as the Human Torch, Jared Padalecki as young Steve Rogers

On Sunday, December 7, 1941, a fine arts student specializing in illustration amidst the Great Depression in New York City, orphan, Steve Rogers, is awoken by his roommate in his college dorm. He immediately notices the unusually large amount of commotion for a Sunday morning. His roommate, Carl Lugens drags him to another dorm where several students were gathered around a television set. Rogers watches as the news program reveal the bombing of Pearl Harbor earlier that morning and the near unanimous prediction that America was to enter World War II. Later that day, he goes out into the city among the panic that followed the attack. He is visibly disturbed by the atrocities of war shown on television committed by the Nazis and Japanese. Four days later, Rogers- after little deliberation- decides to head down to the military enlistment center in New York City and enlist in the United States Army. After waiting in line for nearly an hour, he is subjected to a physical, due to which he is promptly rejected from the United States Army due to his frail and scrawny frame. After failing to plead his case, he dejectedly walks out of the examination room. Unbeknownst to him, he had been overheard by presiding general, Chester Phillips. He takes Rogers to his office and offers him a chance to serve his country by being a test subject for a top secret defense project- Operation: Rebirth which seeks to create an army of super-men to fight the Axis Powers. Enthusiastically agreeing Rogers is taken to the lab and introduced to Dr. Abraham Erskine aka Professor Josef Reinstein. Filled with newfound patriotism, he undergoes a series of vigorous tests and is at last chosen to be the first human test subject for the super soldier serum. That night, he undergoes the experiment. Given part of the compound through injection and another part orally, Rogers was then bombarded by vita-rays, a special combination of various wavelengths of radiation designed to accelerate and stabilize the serum's effect on his body. Steve Rogers emerged from the radiation chamber with a body as perfect as a body can be and still be human with enhance musculature and reflexes. A Nazi spy who observed the experiment murdered Erskine mere minutes after its conclusion. Erskine died without fully committing the Super-Soldier formula to paper, leaving Steve Rogers the sole beneficiary of his genius. The spy attempts to escape but is apprehended by guards. The U.S. government swiftly erases all traces of the experiment from public knowledge.

Over the next three months, Rogers is put through an intensive physical and tactical training program, teaching him gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, and military strategy from Colonel Rex Applegate and William Essart Fairbairn. He set records for all available physical exams and perfect scores on all written tests.

One night in the city, Steve meets Peggy Carter at a diner and the two becomes attracted to each other. The next day, he is given his first assignment to stop Nazi agents Johann Shmidt aka the Red Skull, who was trained under Hitler himself after being discovered with a hatred not unlike the dictator's, and Baron Heinrich Zemo, a Nazi scientist. They are meddling in biotech and superweapons. He finds out that Peggy is a French secret agent assigned to work with him. He also meets the android called the Human Torch and Namor, the Atlantean. After the briefing, he is given a red, white, and blue uniform, a triangular shield, firearms, and other equipments. That afternoon, with the assistance of Namor, the team (along with 20 marines) goes to Great Britain and meets Brian Falsworth aka Union Jack, and Canadian paratrooper James Howlett. The next night, the team makes their way across the English Channel to Germany but on the way, Namor leaves to battle a trio of German U-boats secretly attacking Britain. The rest of the team makes their way up the Elbe River towards Hamburg. They reach their heavily guarded target in the morning.

The soldiers are left outside as the super team successfully sneak past the guards, where Peggy, Union Jack, and Jim all incapacitate one each. As Peggy leaves to locate the two terrorists, the other four stumble upon a room full of dead or dying human test subjects. They realize that the Nazis have gotten wind of Operation: Rebirth and are attempting to create Nazi super soldiers. While investigating the lab, they are spotted by one of thousands of security cameras and an alarm is sounded. Shots are fired as the three rushes to Peggy's aid. The Torch stays behind to burn the lab. Outside the U.S. soldiers engage the Nazis. As they fight the Nazis, Captain America kills a man for the first time with his sidearm. He is shaken up so badly that he seems paralyzed by the fear of the sound of a gun. Shaking him from his revery Peggy tells Captain America where the two terrorists were. Captain America skirts the fight and finds the two surrounded by soldiers. He sneaks into an air duct and drops in on the group inside the smaller lab. He incapacitates many of the soldiers, accidentally knocking Zemo into lab equipments. Chemicals spill on his cheeks, burning his mask covered face. The Red Skull, who also wears a mask open fire on Captain America with a machine gun. Captain America brings his shield up just in time. As the Skull helps Zemo up and they exit the room, Captain America has to fight several other soldiers, overhearing the Skull tell other soldiers to blow up the building. Captain America races to catch up to the two while warning his teammates via radio. He catches up to the two before they can escape into a submarine and he engages in a fight with the Red Skull who is surprisingly skillful. When he seemed to be on the verge of victory, explosions rock the building and he dives into the water just in the nick of time as flames consume the building.

After being greeted by his teammates on the beach, Namor, who has caught up to them reports that he did not see the submarine leave the lab. The soldiers cheer as the team returns to Britain and then the U.S.

Over the course of the next several years, Captain America is sent into the front lines of the war against the Nazis as a symbol of hope, democracy, and American patriotism. Battle weary soldiers are reinvigorated during battle at the arrival of the captain. He leads the Allies deep into Germany.

During a period of little movement in 1945, Steve Rogers, now 28 and battle hardened wakes up from a restful sleep. Meanwhile, outside, 17 years old soldier James Buchanan Barnes is searching for his friend Steve Rogers in the morning, determine to fight with him this time. Rogers, absorbed in the stark reality of war did not notice his calls outside the tent. As he prepares to don his Captain America outfit he thinks how his former team of whom he fought two years of war with has disbanded: the Human Torch has been recalled to America, James Howlett has disappeared soon after the first mission, Namor is somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, and Union Jack now largely works behind the scene in secret missions and they rarely see each other anymore. Only Peggy has remained a constant, now his girlfriend. Just as he was about to put on his mask and leave the tent from the back, Bucky bursts into the tent. The two abruptly stops and faces each other. After a moment's silence, Rogers admits that he is the famed Captain America. Bucky leaves in a state of shock but quickly comes back after some thought and demands to become his partner. Without much choice, Rogers agrees on one condition: that he was a sidekick, not a partner.

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Rogers rigorously trains Bucky in combat and strategy until he was one of the best soldiers in the army, much to the surprise of his friends. Soon the two, now in matching colors, fought together in the front lines.

One day next winter, the two are summoned to Dwight D. Eisenhower's office who tells them that Rogers's first enemies, the Red Skull, now Hitler's second, and Baron Zemo are alive and have resurfaced. Intel states that they are back in the biotech business and intend to infiltrate and destroy the parliament building in London while parliament is in session. After briefing, Captain America requests only his triangular shield while Bucky gets a pistol of his choice.

Along with Peggy, they are flown to Ashford. From there they discover an army outpost where the soldiers have been killed. Following the tracks of the Nazi insurgents, they race all the way to London after them on motorcycles. They find themselves in a long forgotten tunnel network for sewege and utility service. After hours of navigating the tunnels, they find a chamber where the Nazis has set up home base. They incapaciate everyone inside but neither the Skull nor the Baron are there.

Meanwhile, Nazis in disguise has infiltrated the parliament building as politicians, soldiers, workers, and Nazis (snuck in by incapacitating guards). They plant bombs in various parts of the building. Meanwhile the Baron is inside a secret bunker coordinating the effort. The Skull is also one of the infiltrators but he makes his way to the nearby headquarters of the Secret Service Bereau where he and three successful Nazi super soldiers sneak in and kill everyone in security room. He quickly proceeds to download and steal classified information on secret projects, peoples, and weapons of the British government. When reinforcements arrive, he is able to escape while one of the soldiers sacrifices himself to hold them off.

The three Allied soldiers also snuck into the parliament building locating the bombs through the cameras at the base. They incapacitate each Nazi who are now standing guard around the parliament room, making sure no one leaves. After incapacitating all the Nazis and defusing as many bombs as they could find, Captain America realizes that they cannot find one of the bombs. Luckily Peggy has alerted the English guards who are now evacuating the building. Seconds after the remaining politicians has exited the building, a bomb goes off, rocking the building. As people are running away from the building, Captain America notices an escaping Nazi and follows him back into the tunnels with Peggy and Bucky at his heels.

Eventually he hears the Skull reprimanding the escaped Nazi and then kills him. They follow the Skull back to the secret bunker where Baron Zemo nervously waits. As the two are about to leave, Captain America ambushes them and attacks the Skull. The three protagonists engage in a fight with the Skull and his super soldiers as Zemo runs away. During the battle, Bucky places a bomb taken from the parliament building into the bunker. The Nazi super soldiers are defeated, but the Skull shoots Peggy with a pistol and attempts to run away through the bunker, closing the door behind him to hinder the two others. The bomb goes off before Bucky and Captain America could get to him and the bunker collapse on the Red Skull.

Though Captain America was reluctant to leave Peggy, she insists that the two go after Zemo. After getting to the surface, Captain America employs the help of witnesses to track down Zemo who had killed several pursuing English guards. Eventually, the two track him down to a military hangar where he has rigged several bombs on a new experimental unmanned remote control drone plane which he planes to crash into Buckingham Palace. Captain America disables Zemo but the plane takes off towards Norway. The two manage to get on but struggle to reach the bombs. Soon they are hit hard over the blast of the cold Norwegian wind over the sea and Captain America falls off the plane. During the fall he sees the plane detonate in midair and is overwashed with a wave of sorrow right before he plummets into the cold sea.

The Allied forces hold a funeral for the lost Captain America, proclaming him dead after a failed search rescue attempt. A last scene shows him slowly sinking to the ocean debts.


End file.
